1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-held automatic firearm comprising a breechblock, which is longitudinally slidably guided and at its forward end has a standing face for engaging a cartridge, a hammer, which is adapted to be cocked by the breechblock as it recoils, a sustained-fire lever, which is controlled by the breechblock and catches the hammer as the breechblock advances, and an ejector, which is movable relative to the breechblock and ejects the cartridge case as the breechblock recoils.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such hand-held firearms comprising a trigger mechanism including a firing hammer can be operated for a sustained fire in such a manner that the hammer which has been cocked by the recoiling breechblock is locked by means of the sustained-fire lever until the breechblock has been advanced and locked, whereafter the sustained-fire lever under the control of the breechblock releases the hammer, which then strikes forward and by means of a firing pin fires the cartridge. Only when the trigger which has been pulled is released will the hammer be caught independently of the sustained-fire lever by a disconnector lever, which cooperates with the release lever proper so that the burst of fire is interrupted. In case of single shots, the release lever and the disconnector lever are operated after each shot to override the action of the sustained-fire lever. By the powder gases which force the empty cartridge case from the cartridge chamber against the standing face of the breechblock the latter is thrown back so that the empty cartridge case will recoil with the breechblock. By an ejector which engages the cartridge case near the standing face, the recoiling cartridge case is tilted away from the standing face and is ejected out of the firearm through a suitable ejecting opening. Precisely manufactured parts have previously been required to ensure a proper cooperation of the breechblock with the sustained-fire lever and with the separately provided ejector and such parts have involved a substantial structural expenditure and particularly a relatively large bulk.